1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical board-to-board connector, and more particularly to the high speed connector assembly having an improved shell for achieving a good performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, the electrical devices need to reduce sizes to meet the miniature trend. Accordingly, the electrical connectors are also becoming more and more small. Electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications. One type of connector is commonly known as a board-to-board connector for interconnecting two circuit boards. A board-to-board connector typically includes interengageable male and female connectors. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connector 10 comprises an insulative housing 8, a plurality of signal and grounding contacts 71, 72 received in the insulative housing, and a shell assembled to exterior surfaces of the insulative housing. Two outsides 93 of shell are cantilever-shaped. In such a way, when the electrical connector is received an unsuitable force, the two outsides 93 will move upwardly and will contact soldering portions 710 of the signal contacts. Therefore, an electrical short circuit will be existed between the shell and the signal contacts to effect qualities of electrical performance.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.